


Hannilicious

by DontOffendTheBees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: Listen up y’all, ‘cause this is itThe beat that he’s banging is malicious





	Hannilicious

 

(Four, tres, two, uno)

 

**Will Graham:**

Listen up y’all, ‘cause this is it

The beat that he’s banging is malicious

 

**Hannibal:**

Hannilicious definition make them cops go loco

They wanna catch me 

So they have some cutie do a slideshow

He can feel me, see the beauty

But I ain’t easy, lil’ cutie

Know what he want and still I taunt

Boy, I’m a murdering savant

 

Hannilicious (so delicious)

But my aim’s nefarious

And if you think you’re serious

Boy, you be delirious

I make dishes

I serve them cops with broc, broc

And they lining down the block just to taste what I got

 

So delicious (It’s hot, hot)

So delicious (I serve them cops with broc, broc)

So delicious (They wanna taste of what I got)

I’m Hannilicious (t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

 

Hannilicious def-, Hannilicious def-, Hannilicious def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def-def

Hannilicious definition make them quacks my supper

They always claim they know me

Comin’ to me, call me Ripper

I’m the H to the A, the N N I B A L,

Ain’t no other doctor fry you up so well

 

I’m Hannilicious

My body stay vicious

I be out on the hunt just workin’ on my fitness

He’s my witness

 

**Abel Gideon, missing several pieces:**

Oooooweeeeeeeeoooo

 

**Hannibal:**

I put your boy in stock, stock

And he be chopped up into blocks so he can watch what I got

 

So delicious (It’s hot, hot)

So delicious (I serve them boys in stock, stock)

So delicious (They wanna taste of what I got)

I’m Hannilicious

H-h-h-hold up, check it out!

 

Baby, baby, baby

If you wanna catch me

Honey get some patience

And let’s play a game, yeah

You can look right at me

But you’ll never see me

By the time you do, babe

You’ll be in a souffle

 

**Alana:**

C to the L to the A S S Y, boy, you classy

 

**Jack:**

S to the N to the E A K Y, boy, you sneaky

 

**Will:**

M to the A to the L I C I O U S, to the H to the A to the, to the 

 

**Chiyoh:**

Hit it Hanni!

 

**Hannibal:**

All the time I look around quacks are gathered round

Always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh)

I just wanna say it now

I love tryna round up drama, lil’ mama

Yeah, I’m gonna stab your dad

And I know I’m coming off just a little bit demented

And I keep on listing all the fellas I tormented

But to me ‘foul play’ is just two small letters from ‘foreplay’

 

Cuz’ they say ‘he despicable’

Some say ‘diabolical’ 

Their interest’s psychological

But mine be more atomical

Boy, I be volatile

I’ll cook them quacks in wok, wok

I be serving up them docs before they know what they got

 

(Four, tres, two, uno)

 

My body stay vicious

I be out on the hunt just workin’ on my fitness

He’s my witness

 

**Mason, from the electric eel vat:**

Oooooweeeeeeeeoooo

 

**Hannibal:**

I give that boy a shock, shock

And he be screamin’ round the clock for tryna take what I got

 

Yeah, boy, I’m vicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

Yeah, I’m flagitious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

And so capricious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I’m Hannilicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Boy, I’m pernicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

And expeditious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

_ SO _ unsuspicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I’m Hannilicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

 

**Alana:**

C to the L to the A S S Y, boy, you classy

 

**Jack:**

S to the N to the E A K Y, boy, you sneaky

 

**Chilton:**

P to the U to the double N Y, boy, you punny

 

**Alana:**

C to the L to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

 

**Will:**

M to the A to the L I C I O U S

To the N to the E to the F A R I O U S

To the P to the O to the I S O N O U S

To the M to the A, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

 

**Alana:**

C to the L to the A S S Y, boy, you classy

 

**Jack:**

S to the N to the E A K Y, boy, you sneaky

 

**Chilton:**

P to the U to the double N Y, boy, you punny

 

**Alana:**

C to the L to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

 

**Will:**

M to the A to the L I C I O U S

To the N to the E to the F A R I O U S

To the P to the O to the I S O N O U S

To the M to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the...

  
  



End file.
